Forbidden love
by snowdrop's tears
Summary: A story with a lot of love going on like RWHG n DMHG, HPGW. I suck at summeries so the story is probably better than this. I hope.


A/N: Enjoy!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter1:

It's Potions and I'm sitting with my best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley as usual. And, as usual, they are ignoring me as they discuss Quidditch tactics.

"C'mon, you guys, we gotta finish our potion before this period ends," I snapped at the two of them.

" We're almost done, what are you talking about?" Harry asked.

I looked at his cauldron in disgust as green smoke started wafting out of it.

" Snape's going to kill you," I said.

Harry looked at me, " It doesn't matter what I make, he's still going to kill me."

I looked away from them, " Whatever."

_It's a lost cause anyway,_ I thought, _they never listen to me._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I was sitting with my dumb cronies and Blaise Zabini at the end of the class feeling bored and not even bothering to finish my potion 'cause I know Snape's gonna pass me anyway.

" Hey, guys, you wanna torture Potter again?" I drawled at them.

" Sure, whatever," Blaise replied.

" Yeah…sure, whatever," Crabbe and Goyle said.

" Hey, Potter, what are you trying to make? Cow dung?" I shouted across the room. The class exploded with laughter.

_That's what I love about torturing people, _I thought, _the laughter._

" Yeah, that's what I'm making, ' cause I going to make you smellier than ever, how long was it before you took a bath? Ten years?" He shouted back at me.

I whipped out my wand from my robes and was about to curse him, but somebody said, " Uh uh, know cursing people in class, ten points from Slytherin."

I recognized the voice immediately.

_Stupid Hermione_, I thought, _go mind your own business._

" Whatever, mudblood!" I shouted at her, " I bet you're so dirty not even a million baths can clean you, and just because you are a prefect doesn't mean you are everything!"

_Ha, stupid mudblood, _I thought as her face crumpled,_ she deserves it._

But my heart gave a twinge of guilt.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

And somewhere faraway from where Draco and the Golden Trio are fighting, a mysterious conversation is going on.

" It's your job, complete it in two months or he will kill you," A man hissed to the darkness enclosing him.

" I know, I'm working on it, tell him I will complete it in two months," A voice replied.

" You better, or it will be the death of you," he said. And with that, he disappeared into the darkness.

………………………………………………………………………..

I gazed at Hermione while doing my Charms essay in the common room.

_She is so pretty when she is frustrated,_ I thought to myself.

" Do I have something on my face, Ron?" She asked me, startling me out of my daydream.

" Oh, nothing, you just looked so frustrated I thought maybe there was something wrong," I replied.

" There's nothing wrong, I'm just still thinking about how mean Malfoy was to me today, I mean I know he's mean and all that, but he'd never did anything to me that's like this before, it's just so weird," She babbled.

" Oh, don't worry, he's like this to everybody," Harry said.

" Yeah, I guess so…" She replied, " Anyway, I got to go to the Library now to do some research for my Arithmancy homework."

" Kay, bye," Harry and I chorused.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

While Ron and Hermione were chatting, I was trying to figure out how I was supposed to tell Ginny that I liked her.

_Um…hi Ginny, I just wanna tell you that I like you, but it's perfectly okay if you don't like me, you can still go out with Dean._

_Oh god, this is hopeless._

"…I mean I know he's mean and all that, but he'd never did anything like this to me before, it's just so weird," Hermione babbled.

" Oh, don't worry, he's like this to everybody," I said.

_I have to tell her one of these days before I graduate, I'm going to tell her this month._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

" Duh…what's the difference between a microwave and a telephone?" Goyle asked me as we sat in the Slytherin Common Rooms.

" Why are you even asking me this stupid questions?" I snapped at him.

" Crabbe and me are taking Muggle Studies."

" What the heck? Are you all crazy? You are Slytherins for god's sake, we are not supposed to take Muggle Studies!" I shouted at them, " What do you think your parents are gonna say? The Dark Lord is going to kill you!"

" Snape told us we have to choose another subject to study or else we'll have to stay back for one more year," Crabbe replied.

_This is so stupid, why do I even hang out with them anyway?_

" I'm going to the Library."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, what do you think? Does it suck or is it good? Review and tell me!


End file.
